Save Me, San Fransokyo
by thehafuavenger
Summary: Ever since the Big Hero 6's victory against Yokai (Robert Callaghan,) Hiro Hamada has been busying himself with school and work. But when a murder takes place at the office where he is interning, he once again dons his supersuit in order to discover the culprit...and inadvertently comes face-to-face with his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and a happy new year to you all! First off, I'd like to apologize for deleting the first incarnation of **_**Save Me, San Fransokyo**_**. The trouble was that, as I went along, I realized that it was just too similar to the plot of the film, so I nixed the idea and came up with something that (I hope) is better. As I stated in the introduction of that first story, I haven't written Fanfiction in quite some time due to a busy schedule, so thank you for bearing with me. This story is set just after the events of **_**Big Hero 6**_**, but I've got just as much excitement and plot twists planned. Thank you so much for your readership, and I would greatly value your feedback! **

The sun has just set by the time I reach the top of the Filbert Steps. Telegraph Hill comes to life at this hour, with Coit Tower lit up like an art deco monolith. Before me, shiny new cars are dropping off some of San Fransokyo's wealthier citizens for dinner at the Filbert Lounge. A large neon sign above the entrance to the tower spells out the restaurant's name in big red letters. Diners are greeted by a mustachioed maître d, who offers a smile and a wave of the hand before escorting them inside.

Gulping nervously, I fix my black bowtie, run a hand through my otherwise untamed hair, and straighten out my tuxedo. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I walk between the waiting cars and approach the maître d.

He is a tall, slim man, also wearing a tux. He smiles as I approach. "Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," I reply with as much conviction as I can muster. "It should be under the name Tanaka. Adrian Tanaka."

The name sounds strange and foreign on my tongue. Giving my real name would have blown my cover, which is why I chose an alias when I made the reservation.

For a few seconds, he pores over his list, his right index finger scanning the sheet for my "name." "Ah, yes," he says once he's found it. Producing a menu from under his podium, he beckons me inside. "Right this way, sir." I almost breathe a sigh of relief as I step through the entrance.

Music fills the room, a steady, jazzy rumba. On a small stage in the center of the restaurant, a beautiful lady singer with a yellow flower in her hair croons out the words to the song while a four-piece ensemble accompanies her. All around me, elegantly dressed couples and parties are drinking wine and champagne and throwing their heads back in laughter.

_So this is how the other half lives_, I think to myself. _Must be nice_.

A minute or so later, we reach the table. The maître d hands me the menu with another smile. "A server will be with you shortly." Thanking him, I pretend to scan the menu, pressing a finger to my right ear.

"Guys," I whisper. "I'm in."

"_Good_," comes the response through the earpiece. It's Go-Go. "_Where are you?_"

"I'm at the corner table," I reply, scanning the surroundings. "I'm guessing the eastern wing of the tower. Where are you?"

"_Put down your menu and look to your right…_"

I do as she says. There, a few tables down, along the northern wall, sits Go-Go, resplendent in a sparkly black dress. She gives a tiny nod of acknowledgement, which I return. Seated across the table from her is Wasabi, dressed to the nines in a navy blue tux. He offers a small smile.

"_And if you look to your left_," another voice proceeds in my earpiece. "_You'll see Fred_."

Fred, always the joker, is a little more conspicuous. When I finally spot him, about four tables down, he waves enthusiastically from behind his menu. Giggling, I wave back, though decidedly less forcefully.

"So," I continue. "Do we have eyes on our guy?"

"_Yep_," Go-Go replies. "_He's seated at the table closest to the stage_."

Putting my menu down for a second, I scan the horizon dead ahead. There, seated next to the stage, is Luke O'Hanlan. He's a local arms dealer who's been causing nothing but trouble over the past few months. While initially the seller of illegal firearms, he's recently orchestrated a string of robberies that have targeted banks and jewelry stores in the Business and Union/Ginza districts respectively. His attacks have become even more brazen in recent weeks, striking in broad daylight and aiming his gun at civilians.

I scrutinize him further before I continue speaking. "He doesn't seem so tough." On the contrary, O'Hanlan nervously checks his surroundings at regular ten-second intervals.

"_That's because he's unarmed_," Wasabi says. "_Give him a gun and he won't even think twice about pumping you full of lead_."

Fred chips in. "_So when do we strike?_"

"_In T-minus two minutes_," Go-Go replies. "_Honey Lemon, are you in position?_"

"_I'm all set_," she answers in a whisper. She's outside, hidden in the bushes next to the entrance, ready to strike if our guy attempts to escape.

"How about you, big guy?" I ask.

"_I am already in position_," Baymax responds, matter-of-factly. He, too, is outside, waiting near the top of the Filbert Steps to prevent O'Hanlan from getting away. "_I will use karate if necessary_."

I laugh. "You do that, buddy," I add with a chuckle.

"_We're down to one minute, guys,_" Go-Go says. "_Remember, we're not here to take him down. We're here to take him in. Are we clear?_"

A resounding "yes" from each of us ends the conversation. For the next sixty seconds, I sit at the edge of my seat, heart pounding with a speed that almost makes my head spin. Normally, I wouldn't be nervous to take down a "bad guy," but O'Hanlan is known for violent behavior and showing no mercy. I fear for my friends' safety, to say nothing of my own.

"_Alright, guys_," Go-Go says abruptly, interrupting my thoughts. "_Let's move_."

Tossing my menu aside, I say a few words to myself for protection before rising from my seat and making my way over to O'Hanlan with Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred. Right as I'm leaving, a server passes my table, carrying a tray with a steamy teacup.

"Is that tea?" I ask, pointing at the tray.

"Yes," she replies, confused. "It's green tea."

Seizing the cup, I down its contents in one gulp. Digging in my pocket, I place a few bills on the tray. "Thanks," I croak, leaving the server with a puzzled expression.

I arrive at O'Hanlan's table just in time to hear Go-Go say, "Luke O'Hanlan, we're taking you in for charges of theft, assault, and rob—"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence. He flips the table, causing the four of us to fall over. The commotion incites yelps and gasps of shock and confusion from the patrons. The singer and the music have stopped as all attention turns to us.

"Honey Lemon, he's headed for the door," Go-Go shouts, her finger on her earpiece.

"_Got it!_"

"Baymax, be at the ready!" Go-Go adds.

The three of us rush toward the door, Wasabi staying behind a minute to calm everyone's nerves. "It's alright, people. We're merely here to apprehend a criminal," he says, his hands up in reassurance. "Everything's under control."

When we're outside, Honey Lemon has leapt into action from her hideout in the bushes. O'Hanlan pathetically holds a dinner fork before him in self-defense.

She laughs at this display. "Really? Is that all you've got?" She aims one of her "chem balls" at his feet. It explodes in a flash of blue, gluing him to the spot.

"Ha," she says, pumping her fist in victory. "That was easy…"

In a flash of stainless steel, the fork flies through the air, grazing her cheek. "AH!" she cries, falling over. A deep gash in the side of her face immediately draws blood. Fred's at her side in an instant, taking the handkerchief from his breast pocket and gently applying pressure to the wound.

"Are you alright?" I ask, standing over her.

"Yeah," she exhales, exasperated. "I'm fine."

Go-Go appears at my side, looking concerned. "O'Hanlan's gone. I don't know how he broke through the chemical compound, but he's escaped. The fork was merely a distraction."

Wasabi kicks gravel, cursing under his breath. My eyes scan the area where the arms dealer stood just seconds before.

"Hey, where's Baymax?"

It's Fred who asks the question. Pressing my finger to my ear, I repeat the query. "Baymax, where are you?"

The signal is fuzzy. "_I am apprehending the bandit_."

A thud on the gravel driveway catches our attention. O'Hanlan is lying in a fetal position, his lower lip cut, dirty blotches covering the skin on his face. His left eye is swelled shut.

Baymax, in his red armor, thrusters blazing, lands on the ground before us.

"Way to go, Baymax!" I raise my fists in victory.

The huggable robot stands there, tilting his head like a curious puppy. "I had to use karate."

I laugh once again. "Whatever works, buddy." The two of us do a congratulatory fist-bump.

The restaurant patrons, who have gathered outside to witness the action, erupt into spontaneous cheers and applause. To add icing to the cake, O'Hanlan spits out a bloody tooth. Baymax then proceeds to haul him off to the nearest police precinct, but not before he gazes at us with horror in his eyes. "Who—Who _are_ you people?!"

For some reason, I think of my brother, Tadashi. I lost him a little over four months ago. When he was alive, he always wanted to help people, and that's what my friends and I have vowed to do, not just for him, but for San Fransokyo as well.

With a smirk, I give him my answer. "Haven't you heard? We're the Big Hero 6!"

**To be continued…Chapter Two coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I can't thank you enough for following my little story. I've been receiving a great deal of notifications and even a few reviews, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. It truly came to me out of thin air. Don't you just love when inspiration works that way? I savor those kinds of creative bursts. **

**On that note, Chapter Two is here. I hope you enjoy it just as much, and I once again value your feedback. **

I'm truly grateful for my friends.

The six of us are standing at the foot of the sweeping concrete steps in front of the newly-renovated Krei Tech. It is here where I will be interning for the next three months alongside my studies at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"Are you nervous, buddy?" Fred asks.

It's a loaded question. The last time I was here, Yokai was trying to lay waste to the company and its CEO, Alistair Krei. I'm just hoping that he doesn't have any other vengeful enemies waiting in the wings to finish what Robert Callaghan started. That aside, being an intern at Krei Tech has its perks, the biggest being working with some of the top scientists, researchers, and inventors in the field. I guess the best way for me to answer Fred's query would be that I am nervous, but also not, if that makes any sense.

"Yes and no," I reply, honestly.

Go-Go, ever the perceptive one, observes, "Yep, he's nervous..."

"I am a bit," I admit, defensively. "But I'm more excited, to be honest."

Wasabi plays off of her remark. "What do you need, little man? Deodorant? A breath mint? A fresh pair of underpants?"

The others all give him a look. "What? Nervousness can sometimes cause perspiration, dry mouth, or…"

Our collected groans silence him instantly.

"You have nothing to fear, Hiro," Honey Lemon says, stepping forward. "You'll be amazing!"

"She is right," adds Baymax. "We have the utmost faith in you." At this, Fred, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon nod in agreement.

Bashfully, my gaze cast downward, I smile. "Thanks, guys. I know it's something so small and stupid, but I'm really glad you're all here."

"We're here for you whenever you need us," Honey Lemon replies, with a reassuring grin.

Just then, a young lady with wire-rimmed spectacles, a lanyard, and a clipboard appears at the top of the steps. Cupping her hand to her mouth, she calls, "Will all SFIT interns gather 'round me, please?"

Gulping, I turn to my friends once more. "That's my cue, guys."

"GROUP HUG," Fred says loudly, bringing everyone together around me for a giant embrace.

After we disengage from the hug, I wave at them all and watch them until they are out of sight. With a shaky breath, I return my attention to the young lady and make my way to the top of the steps.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next hour, Ms. Stevens, (Alistair Krei's assistant,) shows the interns around the grounds at Krei Tech. It's an impressive place, even more so since the renovation. There's a wing dedicated to computer science, an entire floor solely for the research and development of teleportation, and, of course, a massive robotics lab.<p>

Ms. Stevens inadvertently saves the best for last, for we venture to the lab at the very end of our tour. I can barely contain my excitement as my eyes take in the full scene before me.

The place is bustling with activity. Researchers, engineers, and inventors work on their respective projects, but sometimes converse with one another, swapping tools, ideas, and discoveries.

As Ms. Stevens rambles on about the statistics regarding the lab's annual output, something catches my eye. Breaking away from the crowd, I wander over to a large display case with one of the most unique and unusual devices I've ever seen.

It's a kind of metallic belt that one clamps around their waist. However, that isn't what captures my interest. Attached to it are four mechanical arms with a pincer at the end of each. It looks like something straight out of a comic book.

"Whoa," I whisper, stepping closer to the glass.

As I do so, one of the arms moves towards me, the pincer tapping the glass with what seems like a considerable amount of force. I jump back, startled. It takes me a moment to realize that someone is laughing at my reaction.

A young man in a lab coat approaches, carrying a tiny remote in his hand. "I'm sorry," he says, still chuckling. "I just couldn't resist."

Once I've regained my composure, I laugh, too. "This is amazing," I say, indicating the device. "What is it?"

"It's only a prototype at the moment," he replies, pushing his curtain of raven hair back behind his right ear. "I call it the 'Spider Climber.' It would allow people to climb vertical surfaces without the use of harnesses or rope."

"Does it work?" I ask.

"You bet," he says assuredly. "I've tested it out myself on more than one occasion. I've been trying to get Krei to patent it, but he says it needs further developments. We shall see."

He suddenly extends his hand. "I'm Kenji, by the way. Kenji Ishioka."

My eyes widen. "Ishioka? You're not related to Ito Ishioka, are you?"

A smile cracks on his face. "He's my father."

Ito Ishioka is the man who lends his name to the robotics lab at SFIT. To say he's a huge player in the field of modern robotics would be a gross understatement. Here it is, my first day as an intern at Krei Tech, and I meet the son of one of the world's leading authorities on artificial intelligence tech.

The two of us shake hands. "Well, I must say that this is quite an honor."

He grins, waving it away. "On the contrary, I think I'm more amused by your reaction."

I can feel my face redden, but I smile nonetheless.

"What did you say your name was?"

Before I can reply, Ms. Stevens' voice cuts through the air. "Hiro Hamada?"

Mortified, I turn to face her. "I'm sorry, I'm right here." My voice is barely a whisper.

Her face remains stoic, stern even. My fellow interns giggle and whisper amongst themselves, merely adding to the humiliation I feel. "I would advise you to stay with the group, Mr. Hamada. Wandering could have dangerous consequences, especially in a facility like this."

"Now, now, Ms. Stevens, don't be so hard on the lad."

With impeccable timing, Alistair Krei appears in the doorway. This draws enthusiastic chatter from the other interns, all of whom are gawking at him wide-eyed as he makes his way over to me.

"Hello, Hiro," he says, extending his hand. We shake. "It's nice to see you again."

We've met before. Krei initially approached me following the spring showcase at SFIT, expressing interest in my microbots. He'd offered me a fortune, too, but Callaghan talked me out of it. Had I known Callaghan's intentions at the time, I would have gladly accepted Krei's offer. The last thing I wanted was for my tech to fall into the hands of someone who would use it for malevolent purposes.

"You too, Mr. Krei," I reply. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was just intrigued by Kenji's invention here."

"Ah, yes," the CEO says. "The 'Spider Climber.' Mr. Ishioka has been trying to get me to patent it for months now. I'm just not so sure how practical it is."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Krei," Kenji interjects. "Think of the possibilities! Maintenance workers on buildings or bridges would never have to use scaffolding again. It would make everything easier!"

Krei gives the glass on the display case a gentle tap. "We'll see," he says, before returning his attention to Ms. Stevens and the other interns.

A sigh of defeat escapes Kenji's lips. "He never seems to like my inventions. I just wish I could get him to see what I see."

I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come around. I'm under the impression that it takes a lot to get him excited about a given project."

"You're right," he replies. "But you mark my words. Someday soon, I'm going to invent something that will knock his socks off!" He raises his fist in the air, drawing a laugh from me.

Krei approaches after speaking with Ms. Stevens and the other interns. "Hiro, a word, if you please?"

"Of course," I say. He takes me aside.

"I've spoken with Ms. Stevens, and the two of us have agreed to assign you to the robotics lab for the duration of your internship."

The excitement must read on my face, because Krei chuckles. "We prefer our interns to do the usual rounds, rotating throughout the various departments, but I think it's safe to say that your passion and future lies in robotics."

"M—Mr. Krei," I stammer. "I don't know what to say."

He offers me a smile. "You could start by saying 'yes.'"

"Well then, yes!" We shake hands once more.

"Welcome to Krei Tech, Mr. Hamada," he says. "And who knows? When your internship is up, there just might be a spot available for you here in the lab."

Watching him walk away, I feel like jumping for joy and hugging everyone within a ten-mile radius. Kenji sees my expression. "Good news?"

"Krei told me that I've been assigned solely to the lab for the duration of the internship," I say with a huge grin. "He even offered me a job after this is over."

"Nice!" Kenji offers his hand and we exchange a high-five. "You're as good as in, Hiro Hamada!"

I'm smiling so much that my face starts to hurt. Between the Big Hero 6, becoming an SFIT student, and this internship, I am in a much better place than I was a few months ago. After everything that has happened, it seems that the last of the darkness has finally been dispelled from my life.

But, as they say, nothing lasts forever.

**To be continued…Stayed tuned for Chapter Three! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone. Welcome back to **_**Save Me, San Fransokyo**_**! Once again, I can't thank you enough for your kind words and support. This story means a lot to me, and it's also great fun to compose/write. I won't summarize too much, but I will say that this chapter marks a turning point. Please enjoy, and once again, I greatly value your feedback. **

At this moment, I wish Tadashi was here so that I could tell him all about the past month. Though I've learned to cope better in the wake of his loss, I'm still sometimes struck by the familiar hurt.

I'd want to tell him about my collected duties as student, intern, and superhero. I'd like to think that he would be proud of my accomplishments. After all, I was just a lowly botfighter in the beginning, and I think it's safe to say that I've come a long way since then.

Besides, I owe it all to him anyway. If he hadn't taken me to the robotics lab at SFIT that one night, none of this would have happened. He laid the foundation for my future.

Thinking about all of this brings a tear to my eye. I just wish he was here to see all of it.

"Hiro?"

The sound of my name brings me back to reality. It's Kenji Ishioka, wearing a white dinner jacket, black bowtie, and a frilly mask that covers his eyes and nose.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that it takes me a moment to remember where I am. I'm standing at the bow of Alistair Krei's party boat, the _Dashiell Hammett_. Tonight is Krei Tech's annual Halloween masquerade ball, and my colleagues and fellow interns are dancing to the infectious beat of a live big band on the deck behind me.

"Are you okay?"

I must say that I'm touched by Kenji's concern. Over the last few weeks, we've developed quite a bond. Of all the employees at Krei Tech I've worked with and gotten to know so far, he's been the most supportive of me and my work. I'm proud to call him my friend.

"Hey," I say, with a little wave, my Iron Man mask in my hand. "I'm fine. I was just thinking is all."

Without missing a beat, he asks, "About your brother?"

I nod, my eyes downcast. "I know tonight is all about celebrating, but I just couldn't help it. I think about him often."

Kenji nods understandingly. "You need a hug," he says, his arms open. The two of us embrace. "He'd be very proud of you, Hiro Hamada," he says, patting me on the back. "You know that."

Without warning, I start to sob violently. He rocks me back and forth, reassuringly. "It's okay," he whispers at regular intervals. "Let it out."

After a number of minutes, I disengage from the hug and wipe the corners of my eyes with my fingers. "Thank you," I whisper, sniffling.

He offers me a warm smile. "I know what'll make you feel better," he says. "Watching Krei dance after drinking too much champagne."

I laugh, my eyes widening in shock and amused horror. "No way…"

"Yes!" Kenji beckons me to follow. "You _have _to see this!"

* * *

><p>The band is in full swing, and so is Alistair Krei.<p>

Clearly more than a bit intoxicated, he takes Ms. Stevens' hand and sweeps her out onto the middle of the deck as "In the Mood" starts to play. Her expression still stern, she begins to lindy hop, surprising everyone. It's only when Krei starts dancing that her stoic expression finally breaks. Everyone cheers.

My Iron Man mask finally in place, I find Kenji in the crowd of people who have assembled on deck. "Fancy seeing you here," he shouts over the melee. He then proceeds to demonstrate his swing dancing abilities, which are hilariously awesome. A pleasant-looking brunette has sauntered her way over to him, and the two sway over toward the railing on the other side of the boat.

I smile. It's been a while since I've had this much fun.

"Hiro!"

It's Krei. He stumbles over to me with an awkward grin plastered to his face. He's dressed in a _happi_ coat and a _hachimaki_ with the Japanese red sun on it.

Despite myself, I giggle, removing my mask. "Hello, Mr. Krei."

"This is pome sarty," he slurs, staggering a bit. "Are you h-h-having fun?"

I give him the honest answer. "I'm having a wonderful time."

"'Sgood," he says, patting me on the back. "Having fun 'simportant."

We're silent for a minute, mostly because I'm not sure what I can say that'll register in "drunk Krei's" mind. However, he starts talking again. "By the way, I never had the chance to properly thank you."

The alcohol must definitely be affecting his brain, because I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about. "Thank me for what?"

"For saving my life," he says, blinking. "From Robert Callaghan."

I freeze. My mind skips back to that day. It was the Big Hero 6's first big fight as a team. Through all the fighting and the scuffle, there's no possible way Krei could have seen or recognized me. "I—I don't know what you're talking about," I reply with about as much conviction as, well, a bad liar.

"Oh, come on," he says, almost losing his balance again. "I know all about it." He offers me a conspiratorial side glance. "The so-named Big Hero 6…"

What am I supposed to say? I've been caught. Beads of sweat appear on my forehead and my mouth suddenly feels dry. All I can hope for is that he won't remember this conversation in the morning. With a nervous gulp, I reply. "Look, Mr. Krei…"

He gives me his undivided attention. I have never felt more exposed than I do now. It takes all the strength I have to nod my head. "It's true. I _am _a part of the Big Hero 6."

Krei's expression, albeit slightly flushed and pinched, remains unreadable. "B—But you can't tell anyone. _Please_. No one, not a soul, can know."

The silence between us is so thick you could cut it with a knife. So thick, in fact, that his reaction startles me.

He laughs. Not the slurred, broken laughter of a man who's had a bit too much to drink, but the laugh of someone who is seemingly competent in body and mind.

"M—Mr. Krei?" I ask, feebly.

"I would hope that you'd have more faith in me than that," he says, his laughter subsiding.

Relief washes over me, but my head hangs in shame in response to his comment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't implying…"

"No, I know you weren't," Krei replies. "Confiding something that big to someone is daunting. But I want you to know that your secret is safe with me." He looks me straight in the eyes as he says this. "Okay?"

I give him a small smile and nod. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Hiro," he corrects. "If it weren't for you and your friends, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

With that, he saunters (or, rather, stumbles) his way back to the crowd. Despite the fact that he's indeed quite drunk, I know I can trust his word. He's not a malicious person by nature. Conceited? Yes, but not vile. I think, if he were closer to my age, we'd actually be pretty good friends.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I slump over the railing and let the cool salt-water spray gently lap against my face.

* * *

><p>The <em>Dashiell Hammett<em> doesn't dock again until a little before 2:00 am. At this point, everyone is pretty much loaded, save for Kenji, me, and a few other people who have opted out of drinking for the night. Ms. Stevens is carrying a nearly passed out Krei to a waiting limousine. She and I exchange an understanding smile before my new friend calls me over.

"I can drive you home if you want," Kenji says, indicating his Smart Car. I was, literally, just about to ask. After all, the BART and MUNI run late on weekends, but I'd actually rather not take the train all by myself at this hour.

"Sweet," I say, giving him the thumbs up. "Thanks!"

As he drives, we reflect on the evening's entertainments. We laugh at "drunk Krei" and his actually-pretty-good dancing abilities. Of course, I leave out the part where I confided my secret. Kenji may be my friend, but I'd prefer him ignorant on the matter for the time being. The last thing I want is for him to be a target from potential enemies.

"Hey," he says, abruptly. "Do you mind if we take a detour?"

I shake my head. "Not at all."

"Awesome," Kenji replies, rounding a rather sharp corner. "I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, we're parked atop the famous Twin Peaks, two nearly identical hills in the southwest part of town. Stepping out of the car, my eyes widen as I take in the sweeping grandeur of the view before me.<p>

Even in the wee small hours of the morning, San Fransokyo is alive. It glistens and sparkles like a thousand jewels scattered atop a black velvet sheet. The updraft of the wind carries with it the low hum of traffic from the streets below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kenji asks as he walks up beside me.

"It's incredible," I reply, mouth agape.

"This," he continues, throwing his arms open. "Is my Fortress of Solitude. Whenever I want to be alone, or am stuck on an idea, I come up here to clear my head. The magic of the scenery usually takes care of the rest." He pauses, sighing wistfully. "It's my own little private place."

"I can see why you come here," I add. "It really puts everything into perspective."

"This place is very special to me," Kenji says with a smile. "Which is why I'm giving it to you."

"Wait, what?" The confusion must show on my face, for he chuckles.

"I know it seems like a strange thing to give somebody, but this view, this place, has helped me out immensely over the course of the last few months, and I think it could help you, too."

He elaborates. "You've got a lot of emotional baggage, Hiro, which is exactly why you need a place like this to let your thoughts and imagination run free. We all need to recharge every now and then, so why not do it here?"

It's my turn to smile. I don't know what I've done to deserve someone as great as Kenji in my life, but I sure am thankful for him. There's something about him that sort of reminds me of Tadashi, which is why I think we get along so well. There's almost a brotherly dynamic between us, and, after all the loss I've experienced this year, I'm grateful for it.

Turning once more to take in the city, I thank him for his gift. It's one of the best presents I've ever received.

"It's pretty late," he says a short time later, checking his watch. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, I'm tucked in bed and staring at the ceiling with a huge grin on my face. <em>What a night<em>, I think to myself as I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning finds me in a good disposition. I have to be at Krei Tech at 9:30, so after washing myself up, I hop downstairs for some breakfast.<p>

Strangely enough, Aunt Cass isn't in the kitchen. At this time, she's usually fixing herself something to eat. Shrugging it off, I reach for a box of cereal, a bowl, and a spoon. As I'm searching the fridge for the milk, my phone goes off in my pocket. It's Wasabi. Curious, I pick up the call. "Hey, Wasabi."

"_Hello, Hiro_," he replies, followed by the collected greetings of Go-Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred. It's a group call. For the most part, everyone sounds pretty subdued. This, of course, makes me wonder.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

I hear someone heave a heavy sigh before Wasabi answers. "_Have you seen the morning news yet?_"

"No," I reply, my voice trailing off. "What is it?"

"_Just turn on the news and see_."

My heart starts pounding. If there's anything I hate, it's suspense. It's fine in Hitchcock films, but in real life? Nope.

When I descend the staircase to the living room, Aunt Cass is already seated in front of the television. She's tuned in to the local news channel. "Hey," I say to her, my phone still near my ear. "What's going on?"

Aunt Cass turns to me, a grave expression on her face. "Take a look."

That's when I notice the "breaking news" bulletin at the bottom of the screen. There, in bold letters, it says "Krei Tech CEO found dead in apparent suicide." The scene on the television is one of complete mayhem. Police cars, the coroner's van, and reporters...It's chaos.

"Krei…," I whisper.

"_Hiro? Hiro?_"

Wasabi's voice on the other end of the line sounds distant as a thunderous rumble fills my ears. Aunt Cass, too, is speaking to me, but her words are muffled. The phone slips from my hand and falls to the floor without a sound.

Through it all, an inhuman, unearthly sound rises from somewhere deep inside my being. When it comes out, it assumes the form of a tortured roar, a shriek that I didn't even know I was capable of making. Aunt Cass rushes to my side as I fall to my knees.

_Why_, I think to myself. _Why do I keep losing people who are important to me?_

**To be continued…Chapter Four is on its way. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! Once again, I can't thank you enough for following my story. It's so much fun to write, and it means the world to me that you're enjoying it. Chapter Four marks a turning point in the story, and it'll take the combined efforts of our heroes to get to the bottom of the mystery! I appreciate and value your feedback, and be prepared for more twists and turns on the way! **

I haven't been to an active crime scene before, and after this, I'm not sure that I ever want to be anywhere near one ever again.

Since Krei was a "high profile" citizen of San Fransokyo, his death is gaining widespread media attention. The minute Baymax and I step off of the cable car in front of Krei Tech, we're met by a media frenzy. A swarm of reporters buzzing like bees gathers around the steps that lead to the entrance. They brandish their cameras and recording equipment high above their heads to make sure they get every last word of the press conference that is well underway. In front of them, the Chief of Police speaks from behind a podium, a sea of officers accompanied by the county coroner are standing behind him. They're all here to catch a glimpse at the stiff who, just hours before, was one of the most important figures in the city.

Sneaking our way past the melee, Baymax and I catch sight of Kenji behind the yellow crime scene tape. "Hey," he whispers, lifting it up to let us in. "You're just in time. They're hauling him off after the press conference."

A little ways away from the crowd, Kenji turns and gives me a hug. "Are you okay? How are you holding up?" You can tell he's trying his best to stay calm, but his eyes show an inner terror. He's clearly just as shaken up as I am, if not more so.

"I just can't function this morning," I reply, my fingers massaging my temples. "That's why I brought Baymax with me."

"Hello," Baymax says amicably behind me, his right hand raised in salutation.

"Wow," Kenji answers, stepping forward. "So _this _is Baymax…"

Though I've mentioned the huggable robot many times in conversation, the two have not been formally introduced until today. They stand analyzing each other for the better part of a minute, Kenji marveling at the technical genius of Tadashi's work.

"So, where is he?" I intervene, "he" being Krei. It feels weird asking this question, but I'd feel even more uncomfortable asking where the "body" is.

My new friend's face drops faster than a flash of lightning. "Are you sure you want to see him? I can tell you now…" He gulps. "…It's not pretty."

Regardless, I nod. Letting out a resigned sigh, he motions for me and Baymax to follow him.

On the way, we pass Ms. Stevens. She's being questioned by a police investigator. Her skin's as white as a sheet and her eyes flash with a terror that's even worse than that of Kenji's. I give her a sympathetic nod of acknowledgement, but she doesn't seem to notice me. Her gaze bores right through me as if she's seeing the corpse for the first time all over again.

"She's the one who found him this morning," Kenji says, shaking his head. "Poor thing…I'm surprised she hasn't completely lost her senses by now."

After rounding a corner, I finally spot Krei. He's a lifeless, shapeless heap on the ground about fifty feet away, virtually indistinguishable from the man I spoke with on the deck of the _Dashiell Hammett_ the night before.

"I'm going to go check up on Ms. Stevens," Kenji's voice cracks, turning away. "If you need me," he gulps, glancing at the corpse once more. "_Do_ hesitate to ask." I don't blame him for not wanting to see this again. I can tell that it's horrible enough the first time around.

A wave of nausea hits me like a punch to the gut as I venture even closer. Standing over him, my eyes widen with fear and disgust. No matter how badly I want to turn away, some dark, morbid force holds me transfixed to the horrible sight.

For starters, there's blood spatter everywhere, a direct result of the impact. The force of the fall also caused the skin to break, proven by the chunks of flesh that are strewn about. His arms and legs are contorted in strange and unusual angles. His neck, too, is clearly broken, the head tilted in an awkward position as a result. The entire vision is horrifying to say the least, but still, that dark curiosity keeps me glued to the spot.

When I finally do manage to find the strength to turn away, something catches my eye. Two fairly noticeable black-and-blue marks can be seen at the base of Krei's neck. Whether they were caused by the fall or something else, I can't be entirely sure. They're certainly strange, that much I know. Eyes narrowed, I crouch down to take a closer look.

As if reading my mind, Baymax appears at my side. "I am running a scan," he says.

"Shh," I whisper. Checking my immediate surroundings, I make sure that we're alone. "What do you think, buddy?" I point to the marks.

He stands upright again, indicating the end of the scan. "Scan complete," he says. "The victim has suffered a shattered spine, pelvis, and clavicle as a result of the impact. The arms are broken, as are the legs. However, the blood coagulation of the wound on his neck would indicate that it was inflicted in the minutes _before_ the fall."

"So, his neck was…" My voice trails off.

"It would appear that his neck was broken some time before the impact," Baymax finishes.

A shiver runs down my spine. Noticing this, the huggable robot turns his attention to me. "You have experienced a sudden decrease in body temperature and blood pressure," he says, matter-of-factly. "Is everything alright?"

My worst fears have been confirmed. The suicide angle that the media has been harping on all morning simply doesn't make any sense. Though I was just starting to get to know Krei, I'm certain that he wasn't the kind of person who would ever consider, let alone carry out, his own demise. At the time of his death this morning, he was at the top of his game, sitting on top of the world. He would never sacrifice his life, not even if the company he built from the ground up was on the verge of bankruptcy. He was an optimist, always with his eye on the horizon. Now, Baymax's scan has solidified the dread I've been feeling since the news broke.

The obvious questions now are "Who?" and "Why?" Who would murder Alistair Krei? Robert Callaghan would be my first choice if he wasn't locked up in the State Penitentiary right now. Of course, a man of Krei's power and caliber definitely could have made some enemies along the way. And what of the motive? This'll take time, and I'm definitely going to need the team's help.

"Come on," I say to Baymax, beckoning him to follow me.

On the way back to the street, Kenji catches us. He rises from Ms. Stevens' side. "Are you alright? You look more frightened than green-around-the-gills."

"I'll—I'll be okay," I reply, my hands up in defense. "I'm just a little light-headed from all of this. I think I'd better head home and lie down for a bit." It's actually not a complete lie. I _am_ light-headed, but I'm not going home. Not yet. There's something I have to do first.

"Okay," he says. He gives me another hug. "You take care of yourself, okay? If you need to talk, just call me."

I nod. "Will do, buddy. Thanks." I motion for Baymax to follow.

When the two of us are well out of earshot, I do a group call of my own. "_Hey, Hiro_," Wasabi, Go-Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred say when they finally answer. Naturally, they all sound concerned, especially since they heard my nervous breakdown on the phone earlier this morning.

"Hey, guys," I say. "Listen, I can't say much right now, but Baymax and I are just coming back from Krei Tech, and…" I pause. How do I explain my theory without sounding crazy? But Baymax's expertise doesn't lie, and those markings on Krei's neck prove that something fishy was going on before he "jumped."

"_What is it?_" Fred asks, concerned and curious. I can picture him leaning in toward the receiver.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I reply. "We've reason to believe that Krei's been murdered."

The silence on the other end is deafening. _That's it_, I say to myself. _They think you've lost it…_

Much to my relief, Go-Go says, "_Ramen meeting at noon. Don't be late._" With that, everyone hangs up.

* * *

><p>Whenever anyone on the team calls together a "ramen meeting," it means that there are important matters to discuss over a bowl of Japanese noodle soup. The fact that Go-Go called one to order means that at least one of my friends doesn't think I'm crazy. After the morning I've had, it's quite a relief.<p>

Our ramen meetings almost always occur at the same place, a tiny noodle house called Oodles of Noodles in the pedestrian alley known as "Ramen Row," adjacent to the City Lights Bookstore. Incidentally, it's also one of our favorite eateries in town, and quiet enough for us to carry on our business in peace.

A cool autumn rain has started falling by the time Baymax and I make it over to Oodles of Noodles. As we walk through the front door, a little bell rings, the owner bowing and offering a cheerful "_Irashaimase_!" ("Welcome!") Spotting the others at a corner table, the two of us seat ourselves, but not before Honey Lemon and Fred give me reassuring hugs.

"Good," Go-Go says as we take our seats. "Now that we're all here, I call this meeting to order."

Everyone shifts uncomfortably. Though I'm not making direct contact with any of them at the moment, I can tell that they're exchanging uncomfortable side glances with one another. I must seem like a walking time bomb to them, especially since they heard me crack up over the phone.

Ceremoniously, Go-Go picks up the iron tea kettle in the middle of our table and pours me a cup of green tea. She hands it to me with a rare, understanding smile. All other faces at the table remain stoic. "So, Hiro," she begins, licking her lips. "You said over the phone that you thought Krei was murdered."

"That's right," I reply. Why do I feel like I'm on trial?

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Wasabi asks, questioningly and challengingly. Clearly, he's one of the naysayers. Just because Go-Go may believe me doesn't mean that she's gotten anyone on the same page yet.

Clearing my throat, I turn to Baymax, who is already a few steps ahead of me, as usual. The screen on his chest is on, displaying the gruesome images of Krei's body from the scene.

"This is Krei as he was found this morning by his assistant, Ms. Stevens," I say, gesturing toward the photographs. "Upon first glance, these are the telltale signs of a lethal jump, a suicide." Using a chopstick as a pointer, I indicate specific areas of the body. "As you can see, the blood spatter is considerable, and the broken arms and legs are quite obvious. The speed and force of the impact caused the skin to rupture in many places, hence the chunks of flesh strewn about all over the place."

The sight of Honey Lemon covering her mouth makes me regret going into such graphic detail. "Sorry," I say sheepishly before continuing on. "In essence, everything is consistent with the suicide angle…Except for these markings at the base of Krei's neck."

Baymax automatically zooms in on the two black-and-blue marks. Fred leans in while Go-Go's eyes narrow. "After performing a scan, Baymax came to the conclusion that they were inflicted _before_ the 'jump.'"

This is where Baymax chips in. "The blood coagulation of said wound would appear to have taken place earlier than the rest of the damage. This makes Hiro's murder theory more than plausible."

"So what you're saying," Fred intervenes, scratching his head. "Is that Krei was killed first, then thrown off the top of the building?"

I nod. "That's right."

Silence once again falls over the table. Everyone's expression remains stoic, save for Go-Go's. She's looking at everyone else to see if they're finally on the same page as us.

Of course, a server appears right at that moment to take our orders. "Can I get you the usual?" he asks with a friendly smile. We're regulars, after all.

It's Wasabi who answers. "I'm sorry, but not yet. Could you please give us a few more minutes?"

"_Hai_" ("Yes,") he says, nodding. "Of course." With that, he turns his attention to another table.

"So," Honey Lemon speaks for the first time. "Do we have any leads?"

A smile appears on my face. It's nice to know that my friends don't think I'm nuts. "Not yet, which is why I'm glad that Go-Go called a ramen meeting to order. I need your guys' help."

"Well, we're here for you, buddy," Wasabi says, clapping me on the back. "Whoever killed Krei, we're going to find him and we're going to bring him to justice."

"Cool, a murder investigation!" Fred says suddenly. "How awesome is this?"

Everyone shoots him mortified glances, mostly because they're worried about how I'll react. Blushing, he sinks lower into his seat. "Or terrible, you know…?"

Much to everyone's surprise, I laugh. "This'll definitely be a learning experience for us, that's for sure."

Go-Go raises her glass of green tea. "To catching Krei's killer."

We all raise our teacups or water glasses in unison as a toast. I feel better already, so much in fact that when the server arrives with the ramen, I actually find myself with an appetite. In this moment, I feel as if nothing can go wrong. We work so well as a team that I feel invincible, indestructible.

But a short time after Krei's death, a strange and bizarre series of events will begin to unfold that will have a tremendous effect on both San Fransokyo and me. I can honestly say that my life will never be the same.

**To be continued…Chapter Five is in the works! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everybody, and welcome back! A brief disclaimer: I just want to say that the new semester began this past week, so updates in the future might be a little less frequent. Never fear, though, for I do intend on finishing this story. I'm having so much fun writing it! Please bear with me, and I thank you in advance! That being said, Chapter Five is (I hope) an exciting one. It sure was exciting to write. Happy reading, and once again, I greatly value your feedback! **

After-hours at Krei Tech can be fun.

Take tonight, for example. I'm the last person on the premises. I've hit a bit of a rough spot while working on a tiny side project. Luckily, there's still plenty of time to get it done, so I take the opportunity to get in touch with my friends. Incidentally, they're out saving the city from crime and evil.

"I wish I could be with you guys," I say, forlornly, into my earpiece. "But I can't sign out until ten."

"_Believe me_," Go-Go replies. "_You're better off where you are_."

"What's up?" I ask, logging on to the local news channel's website.

"_A suspect managed to escape police custody over by the waterfront_," Fred answers.

"_And_," Honey Lemon adds. "_It appears as though we've lost her_."

I hear Wasabi curse under his breath. "_Sorry_," he grumbles. "_But why do they always get away?_"

"Where was she last seen?" I ask, pulling up the "Breaking News" article on the website.

"_Kearny and Bay_," Honey Lemon replies. "_And heading west_."

I nod. "That'll put her right near Ryoshi Wharf…" Cracking my knuckles, my fingers begin to fly across the keyboard. "Well, as it turns out, I'm not completely useless tonight."

"_What are you going to do?_" Go-Go asks, sounding concerned. "_Don't jeopardize your internship for one psycho lunatic_."

"Relax," I say, reassuringly. "I'm simply going to hack into all the traffic cameras in the Wharf area." I shrug it off. "It'll be a cinch! I'll let you know when I find her."

"_Please hurry_," Wasabi pipes up. "_She's not armed, but she could be dangerous. There's no telling what she'll do next_."

"Got it." With that, I get to work.

It only takes a few seconds. I create a simple algorithm and press the "enter" key before I get a ping. The feed from the camera comes up on my screen. "Guys, I found her."

"_Where is she?_" Go-Go asks.

"She's at…"

Without warning, a high-pitched screech causes me to pull the earpiece out and throw it onto the desk. Squeezing my eyes shut in pain, I gently massage the affected ear, only to realize moments later that the power is out. My computer screen has gone dark, and all the lights in the building have shut off.

"What the…" I whisper to myself.

"_Hiro? Hiro?!_"

Go-Go's voice on the other end brings me back to reality. Snatching it up, I put it back in my right ear. "I'm here."

"_Are you okay? We heard a loud screech in our earpieces and then the power went out_."

My eyes narrow in suspicion. "It's out all over the city?"

"_It looks like it_," Fred replies. "_Everything's gone dark!_"

Just then, the sound of something big, almost like a minor explosion, rings out from one of the lower levels. "Uh, guys," I say, slowly. "I think something's happening over here." I rise from my chair. "I'm going to check it out."

"_Wait, Hiro!_" Honey Lemon pleads. "_Don't…_"

I take the earpiece out once more and place it on the top of my desk before heading downstairs to investigate.

Using a tiny penlight from my keychain, I navigate my way down the stairwell. When I arrive at the first floor, I'm greeted by an unbelievable sight.

The entire back wall of the building has been blown out, a pile of rubble indicating a sizeable blast. There's no longer any separation between the outside world and Krei Tech's grand lobby. A chilly blast of night air finds its way inside, causing me to shiver. Hugging myself, I back up until I hear what sounds like machinery being activated.

"A life form has been detected. It must be destroyed."

Eyes wide with terror, I spin around only to come face to face with two gigantic robots. They both must be around ten feet tall with claw-like fingers and a single eye protruding from their heads.

Their arms held menacingly before them, they lunge toward me like predators stalking their prey. A yelp escapes my lips as I head for the makeshift exit they've created.

That's when they start firing lasers from their eyes. With a speed I didn't know I possess, I somehow manage to dodge every last one of their rounds.

After what seems an eternity, they stop. "You are quick, human," one of them says. "But you are no match for us." I watch in terror as the mechanisms in its hands convert into bazooka-like guns, aimed directly at my torso.

"Go retrieve what we've come for," it says to its companion. "I will eliminate the life form." The other metallic beast nods before disappearing into the stairwell.

"Farewell, human," it says. Shutting my eyes, my hands held up pathetically in front of me, I wince and wait for it all to be over.

The impact never comes. When I finally find the courage to open my eyes again, the robot is standing as before, only this time, the sharp edge of a katana is protruding from its chest.

The metal menace falls with a crash, its head dislocating until the light in its eye dims completely. Stepping forward, my savior withdraws his sword from its back, and it's then that I manage to get a good look at the figure standing in front of me.

He's dressed in a kind of green leather suit. His hands are covered with leather gloves of a darker hue. His face is obscured by a black bandana that's made to resemble the mouth of a skeleton, with white teeth smiling out at me. His right eye is a robotic prosthetic, its red glow shining out with the brilliance and intensity of a laser beam. His other eye is normal, but it's hard to see it in the darkness.

With a swift stroke, he replaces the katana in a sheath that's slung over his shoulder. I stand there, dumbfounded, mouth agape, uncertain of what to say to this mysterious stranger. He, quite literally, appeared out of nowhere.

"Th—Thank you," I manage after what seems an eternity. A mixture of awe and fear clouds my brain.

The figure merely nods in acknowledgement.

Of course, the obvious question is "Who are you?" My voice cracks as the words echo around the lobby.

The two of us jump as the other mechanical monster bursts through the wall where the stairwell is situated. It's carrying something in its hands, which I quickly recognize as a particle separator that my coworkers and fellow interns have been working on down in the physics department.

"Why…?" I ask, my voice trailing off. What does it want with a particle separator?

"HIT THE FLOOR!" the man shouts, producing a trio of shurikens from his belt. His voice is deep, almost making him sound like a demon. Under other circumstances, it actually would be quite frightening, but I think his actions make it clear that he's a benevolent force. With rapid succession, he tosses the shurikens at the robot. I fall to the floor, keeping my head down.

The shurikens stick to the metal surface of the robot's torso. They sizzle, burn, and electrocute the machine until it falls with a loud crash to the floor.

In an instant, the vigilante is standing above the fallen robot, his sword raised above its head. "Who sent you?!" he yells. The blade glistens in the dim light. "TELL ME!"

Appearing at his side, I try a different approach. "What were you doing with the particle separator? Tell us _now_."

The robot doesn't say a word for a good ten seconds. Finally, it raises its head ever so slightly and begins to speak. "The Age of the Machine is upon us," it says, cryptically. "Those who oppose it will be deleted. Dr. Droid…is…" With that, the head falls again and the light disappears from the robot's eye.

As soon as it's "dead," a countdown clock appears on a screen in the robot's chest. It's a detonator!

"RUN," the vigilante shouts. He doesn't have to tell me twice. The two of us bolt for the glass front doors, which are already shattered. With a good kick, he rids them of the remaining glass. We rush down the steps, but not before the blast knocks us off our feet and into the street. Fiery shards of glass, concrete, and insulation fly out in all directions.

"Are you alright?" the vigilante asks, helping me to my feet. My legs feel wobbly for a second, but I soon regain my balance.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I reply, dusting myself off.

"Good," he says with a nod, a hint of relief in his voice. The red glow of his prosthetic eye makes it difficult for me to see what little of his face is visible above the skeleton bandana.

Tilting my head to one side, I regard him with wondrous but curious eyes. "Who are you?" I ask again.

Before he can answer, the sound of skidding tires comes from somewhere around the corner. A blue minivan appears from out of the darkness, its headlights blinding as it rushes to a halt a few yards away. Shielding my eyes, I try to make out who's behind the wheel.

"Hiro!"

It's Wasabi. He and the others rush out of the car, save for Baymax, who's back at home in his docking bay/recharging station.

The pavement is flooded with light. When I turn to face the vigilante, he's gone. His sudden disappearance sends a chill down my spine. _Like a ghost…_, I think to myself.

Honey Lemon gives me a hug. "Are you okay?" she asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," I say, though I'm far from it.

"After you hung up with us, we were worried, so we decided to come by and see if anything was wrong. We saw the explosion on the way over."

"What happened?" Fred asks, gazing at the fiery ruins of Krei Tech.

At that moment, the power is restored. We watch, collectively, as the lampposts and the lighting in various buildings flicker back to life. San Fransokyo looks like itself again.

A siren breaks through the silence, filling the night air with gloom and foreboding. My guess is that it's the fire or police department. "It isn't safe here," I reply. "Let's get out of here."

Fred and Go-Go exchange worried glances before they put their arms around me. We all head back to the van. Turning over my shoulder, I take a look at the spot where the vigilante stood just moments before.

My head is swimming with questions: Who is Dr. Droid? Who sent those robots? Why were they interested in the particle separator? Do they have anything to do with Krei's murder? Were they tied to the massive blackout all over the city? And who is this vigilante who saved my life?

Back in the van, everyone is silent as Wasabi pulls away from the curb. As we drive off, we pass two fire engines and a squad of four or five police cars.

It isn't until after they've gone that I finally start talking.

**To be continued…Chapter Six is coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, and welcome back! First of all, I'd just like to apologize for the time it took to finish/upload this chapter. As I mentioned in my "disclaimer" last time, the semester is well underway, and I'm already starting to get the work piled up. Thank you so much for bearing with me, and for your understanding. I will try my damnedest to publish the next segment as soon as possible. However, in the interim, I've been receiving so many kind words of support for my story so far, and I can't thank you enough. It means the world to me that you're enjoying it. On that note, Chapter Six offers more parts to the beguiling mystery. Once again, I greatly value your feedback! Oh, and a footnote: The name Hiro gives the vigilante, "Obake," is pronounced "Oh-bah-keh." :) **

The next morning finds me exhausted with everything seemingly stacked up against me. For starters, I've gotten so little sleep that I can barely keep my eyes open. It's also Monday, which means that I'm on my way to morning class. On top of that, a heavy downpour is unleashing its wet fury upon San Fransokyo, and in my haste to leave the house, I somehow managed to forget an umbrella.

In short, it's already a long day.

Staying up into the wee hours last night, I told my friends everything about the robot attack at Krei Tech. Answering their million-and-a-half questions to the best of my ability, we all agreed to immediately look into the matter. "Time is of the essence," Fred said in a rare display of seriousness. "If those things can attack once, who's to say that they won't strike again?"

Of course, the number one question on everyone's minds is: Does the robot attack have anything to do with Krei's murder? Given that they both occurred at the same place and that a relatively short amount of time has elapsed between the two incidents, I think it's safe to say that it's more than just pure coincidence.

I should probably point out now that I intentionally left the vigilante out of my retelling. For some reason, I'm having a difficult time relinquishing this bit of information, no doubt because they'd probably think I was hallucinating.

Even I can't explain where he came from so quickly and how he managed to vanish without a trace. He's like a ghost, a guardian angel. This uncanny ability to seemingly appear and disappear at will leads me to name him "Obake," like the spirits of Japanese folklore. Who (or what) ever he is, I owe him a tremendous debt for saving my life.

But first, I'd like to know a bit more about him, which causes me to consider conducting a little investigation of my own…

"Kid? Hey, kid?"

Reflecting on all of this has temporarily made me forget where I am. I've stopped at an _izakaya_ not far from my house for some refreshment and temporary shelter while waiting for the deluge to subside. Fortunately, it isn't busy at this hour, seeing as how most of the businesspeople that frequent it are already at work. The foot and auto traffic on the sidewalk and street, however, are pretty heavy, and fill the scene with ambient city noise.

The server indicates my empty cup. "Would you like more green tea?"

Massaging my temples, I nod as an exasperated sigh escapes my lips. "Yes, please, and keep it coming."

I can feel his eyes giving me the once-over. "Rough night, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

He shoots me a sympathetic glance and places the brass tea pot in front of me. "Take as much as you want, on the house. Just let me know when you're done, okay?"

The shadow of a smile forms on my face. "Thank you." It might not seem like it, but I'm truly grateful.

As I pour myself another cup, I hear my name being called from somewhere within the mélange of people walking by.

"Hiro?"

Turning on my barstool, I watch as Baymax emerges from the throng. He's carrying an open umbrella, my beloved Totoro umbrella, over his head to protect him from the rain.

"Baymax?" I ask, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You were already out of the house when I realized that you had forgotten this," he says, indicating the umbrella. "Exposure to cold rain could lead to pneumonia or hypothermia."

Laughing, I take it from him. It's a moment of much-needed levity in an otherwise drab morning. "Thanks, buddy," I say as I close it. Removing my satchel from the seat next to me, I give it an inviting pat. "Care to join me? Have a seat."

He waddles up to the counter and plops down on the chair with a squeak not unlike that of a rubber ducky.

"Is everything alright?" the squishy robot asks, concerned. "You were in such a frenzy this morning that I became concerned."

Baymax doesn't know anything about what happened last night yet, for I haven't had time to bring him up to speed. Taking a look at my pocket watch, I see that I'm already late for class. Deciding to forego that venture for today, I make myself comfortable and proceed to tell him everything.

He sits patiently, like he always does, as I go through every detail. The blackout, the mechanical monsters, the particle separator…I even include my encounter with Obake.

When I'm finished, he blinks a couple of times, as if allowing the details to sink into his consciousness. "Will finding the vigilante make you feel better?"

I nod, relieved that he isn't questioning my sanity regarding the matter. "Absolutely. I know it doesn't seem like much compared to everything else, but the past year has been a mess for me, and just knowing who he is will at least give me a tiny sliver of clarity. Besides, he saved my life. It'd be great to thank him fact-to-face, unmasked."

Baymax blinks a couple of times before he replies, "Then we shall find him. You are my patient and friend, and I would like to help."

Biting my lip, mostly to fight back the tears that are coming on, I pat him on the back. "What would I do without you, buddy?"

He finishes with a "You can always count on me."

Just then, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Answering, I see that it's Honey Lemon.

"_Hey_," she answers, her usual chipper voice betraying any hint of the terrible things that have taken place in the past few weeks. "_Are you at SFIT right now?_"

"No," I answer. "I'm running late as it is, and I'm so exhausted, that I just don't think…"

"_I think you'd better swing by campus, even if you aren't planning on going to class_," she interrupts.

Sensing something in her voice, I reply as tentatively as possible. "Why? What is it?"

"_Well, let's just say that Krei Tech wasn't the only place attacked last night_."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Baymax and I arrive on campus in front of the building that houses the Physics Department. A crowd of people are gathered around something. Spotting us, Honey Lemon waves us over, where she gives the two of us a hug.<p>

"Fred's here, too," she says, pushing her long blonde hair back behind her ears. "He thought it would be best to call you."

"Why?" I ask, gulping nervously.

"Because…," she says, pointing. "…Of that."

There, on the freshly-mowed grass of the lawn, lies one of those mechanical monsters. It's face-up and completely motionless, the light in its eye dark. My heart pounds in my chest when I realize that it, too, has a large puncture wound in its chest, almost as if someone attacked it with a blade, dagger, or sword…

"...Obake," I whisper, flabbergasted.

"What?" Honey Lemon asks.

Flustered, I wave the comment away. "N—Nothing."

Baymax lets out a sound behind me, but I gently nudge him in the stomach to keep him quiet. I forgot to tell him that I haven't told my friends yet.

Fred steps forward from the crowd. "Hey, Hiro. Hey, Baymax. We wanted to contact you as soon as we saw it." Indicating the robot, he turns toward me. "Is this the same thing that attacked you at Krei Tech last night?"

Slowly, I nod, my mind still trying to process the concept that Obake single-handedly thwarted the attack here, too. Whoever he is, he's quick.

"I tried to get close to it, but the campus police as well as the SFPD are keeping everyone away," Fred adds, his hand on his forehead. "Whatever's going on, I think it's safe to say that it's huge."

At this point, none of us have noticed that Baymax has ventured under the yellow police tape, allowing him a closer look at the fallen robot.

"HEY!"

The three of us turn our heads in the direction of the scuffle. One of the officers present at the scene steps forward and gently pushes the robot back behind the line. "No one's allowed behind here except for police."

Rushing forward, I take Baymax's arm. "We're sorry, officer."

He merely nods and answers the call of the police chief on his walkie-talkie.

"Baymax, what's gotten into you?" I whisper before we return to the others. "You could have been arrested."

"I was running a scan."

Bewildered, I shoot him a puzzled look. "You mean you can scan non-human objects too?"

"Of course," he replies, matter-of-factly. "Tadashi programmed me not only to help people, but other machines as well, specifically robots."

I'm stunned. It seems my older brother considered every possible angle.

"And what did you find?

Baymax is cut off before he can explain anything.

"Hiro!"

It's Kenji this time, and I'm both surprised and relieved to see him here. He graduated from SFIT a couple years back, though I'm guessing that he's here to check out the downed robot.

I may have only just seen him last night before he punched out, but it seems like ages since last we met. He fights his way through the crowd and gives me a big hug once he's at my side.

"Kenji, what are you doing here?" I ask into his shoulder.

"I heard about the robot on TV when I went to get breakfast this morning," he replies. "I had to come see for myself."

As we disengage from the embrace, I quickly introduce him to Fred and Honey Lemon. They all shake hands, save for Baymax, to whom Kenji offers a friendly fist-bump.

"Ba-la-la-la-la," Baymax says, wiggling his fingers. Kenji looks confused for a second before he addresses me.

"Thank God you're alright," he says. "Ms. Stevens told me about what happened at Krei Tech last night. It's a good thing you managed to get out in time."

I merely nod, thinking again of Obake. _If it weren't for him, we wouldn't even be having this conversation_, I think.

He turns his attention to the fallen machine, his eyes narrowing. "What are these things? What do they want?"

Gazing up again at the mass of metal, I give him an honest answer. "That's what I'd like to know."

We're all silent for a second. It's Kenji who's first to speak again. "A couple more of these things hit the San Fransokyo Power Station last night as well."

My eyes widen as I turn to him. "What?!"

Fred and Honey Lemon exchange frantic and bewildered glances.

"Yeah, I read about it on the way over here," he says, pulling his tablet from the satchel over his shoulder. "Take a look."

He hands me the device as I read in horror the headline on the _San Fransokyo Chronicle_'s website: "Mechanical monsters steal generator from SF power plant; motives remain unclear at this time."

The five of us exchange concerned glances. It appears Fred was right. Whatever's going on, it's huge, and we're definitely going to have to act fast.

**To be continued…Chapter Seven is on the way!**


End file.
